Three Stories
by 0101-Numb3rs-1010
Summary: One Day. One Life. Three Stories.


_Disclaimer: Dear whomever checks these: *blows raspberry!* _

_A/N: Later than expected, I know. I'm really sorry guys-- my new job was much more envolved than I thought it would be, though I love it more than any other job I've ever had. Ok, so this story isn't the one that I was talking about before, but is one that will give my writing abilities a run for their money. It's also one that's going to torture you for a bit because the next part isn't going to come out for several weeks as I am going on vacation.  
So... this story is an idea that came to me a while ago, and I was contimplating whether or not to post this first part. It's called 'Three Stories', and basically it's going to be the same day told from the point of view from three different people. There's going to be Don's Day, Colby's Day and Charlie's Day. This first part is kind of the end of the story to tease the crap out of you, and then it's going to jump back for each persons day. So let me know what you think of the idea, and what you think of the very torturous beginning, and then I'll know whether to continue or not. Thanks!_

* * *

_Three Stories_

"_He's dead?!_" Alan's voice had risen at least five octaves as he stared ashen face at the female Doctor in lilac scrubs, "H-How? When!? I was told… no. No, let me see him!"

"In just a few moments Sir," the Doctor spoke professionally calm, "They are just finishing a few things and then you may go and see him."

"What's going on?" Colby walked up behind the eldest Eppes man, "I got a call from Megan that Charlie had a concussion and was brought in."

"He's dead!" Alan cried out as he turned around, not sure whether he was yelling this fact out of grief or anger.

"What?" a small smile twitched at his features, "You're kidding, right? He- he had a concussion. Megan was with him, he was talking to her and everything."

Alan looked a moment at Colby, whose right arm was bleeding thickly through a white button up shirt, "Where's Donny? What… what happened?"

But Colby ignored the question and looked at the doctor, "Take me to the body."

"_Body?!_" Alan roared, "That's my son!"

"Take me to him," Colby fished out his badge, wincing as he moved his hurt arm to show it to the doctor, "_Now_."

"Colby--"

"Mr. Eppes, just stay here," a sudden serious look was plastered on Colby's face, "Megan should be by soon."

"What about David," Alan fished desperately for answers, "He was with Don just a couple of hours ago."

"He's in jail," Colby looked hurriedly at the Doctor who seemed to be willing to acquiesce to Colby's command, "Just… please. Stay in here. Megan should be here soon."

Alan's mouth hung open slightly as he slumped into a chair. He knew tears should be coming to him, that he should be upset or grieving. But he wasn't. Everything was happening so fast, and none of it was making sense at all. Before the aging man had time to confront any of the inevitable feelings, Megan ran into the waiting room, clearly out of breath.

"Alan!" Megan skidded to a stop in her beeline towards the nurses counter, "What are you doing here?"

Alan opened his mouth to reply, but found no words came out. Didn't they understand what was happening?! His son had died and everyone was acting like it was--

"What are you doing here!" Megan asked urgently, interrupting Alan's thoughts.

"I-I got a call…" Alan stuttered, "Charlie… he…"

"He died," Megan's face paled.

"How did you…"

Again Alan couldn't even get a sentence out before he was interrupted, "Mr. Eppes, I need you to do something very important," Megan spoke softly and carefully as she pulled out some keys and handed them to Alan, "I need you to go downstairs and outside. Walk quickly, but don't draw attention to yourself. Go to the west parking lot and get into Don's vehicle. Lock the doors and sit low in the back seat."

"W-What…" Alan stared at the FBI agent, "Why?"

Megan's voice was even lower now, "Because if you stay here you are going to die."

_...to be continued..._


End file.
